The present invention is directed towards a warewasher section having a control box for receiving electrical controls, and more particularly, to a warewasher section having a control box for receiving pre-wired electrical controls which is pivotable from an operating position to a compact, shipping position.
Commercial warewashers typically include a longitudinally extending housing having a series of wash stations located therein. An outer casing defines the generally rectangular inner chamber, and a conveyer is located inside the compartment to transport the ware through the various stations. For shipping and servicing purposes, the washer is typically constructed from a series of individual, modular sections that may be connected together longitudinally, end-to-end to form the warewasher unit.
Commercial warewashers must carry out and coordinate a variety of functions at any one time. For example, the inflow and drainage of water, heating of the water, mixing and spraying of the fluids, control of the conveyor, and the control of gauges and sensors need all be overseen. Accordingly, the washer sections include a series electrical and/or mechanical components for performing such functions, the electronic controls of which are typically contained within a single control box. When the warewasher is fully assembled, the control box is located on an outside wall of the warewasher, and preferably, is located along a longitudinal front wall of the warewasher.
It is advantageous to complete the wiring between the electronic controls within the control box and the electronic and/or mechanical components of the warewasher section at the factory prior to shipping the warewasher section. This enables the supplier to ship an entire pre-wired warewasher section and control box assembly to the customer, thus allowing for easy and rapid installation of the warewasher at the customer's facility. However, due to the large number of electrical controls, the control box may become quite bulky and large. Furthermore, because the control box is preferably mounted to the longitudinal front wall of the finally assembled warewasher, the lateral width of the washer section that includes the control box will be increased, making it difficult to fit the washer section through doorways or into shipping crates during shipping.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a pre-wired warewasher section and control box assembly that facilitates relatively easy and convenient shipping and installation.